


Dismantle, Repair

by seasofloops



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasofloops/pseuds/seasofloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Kibum met Minho, nothing ever was the same no matter how much he repeated to himself that it hadn't been such a big deal. Now he's in a new relationship, but what he felt for Minho is still there, lingering in the corners of his heart just as the stack of regrets piling up over his shoulders, and all he can wonder is if second chances should exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismantle, Repair

There’s a stranger Kim Kibum met one day that never really left his mind. He was tall, dark and handsome, all attributes reunited in a cliché boy who preferred to smile rather than staying angry at life and circumstances. Kibum had heard a lot about clichés, had grown up watching movies that repeated them and repeated them to exhaustion, but never once had he seen a living-walking one until he bumped into this boy with a sunny smile.

The barista's eyes had widened a tad, and Kibum could imagine for a moment that he might be a little taken aback by this customer with too many colors on his hair and eyes lined with dark kohl. They were in a small and cosy café two blocks from Kibum’s home –which also happened to be a place Kibum loved because it resembled so much the perfect scenario where he could imagine he could meet his true love. He surely was new, and he had everything Kibum liked to imagine in a man: he had this huge eyes that would crinkle at the ends when he smiled, honest and painfully sincere, legs that seemed to go for miles, hair soft and in slight waves at the ends, a long neck sporting a prominent Adam’s apple (he even had two). The new barista was dreamy, and Kibum was gaping as he looked at this Adonis whose name remained unknown. He stared and stared for a long moment until the young stranger had to clear his throat, duck his head a second, have a blush spreading on his cheeks, and awkwardly lift his eyes again to meet the other’s piercing look on him.

To say the other had caused quite an impression would be understatement. Later that day, Jinki would tease his employee about the sparks practically coming out of this small accident where their hands brushed just when he gave him his order. Kibum, on the other hand, would keep thinking and thinking about this man with such sweet eyes and lovely smile. Jonghyun had looked at him funny during their lunch at uni, even asked if he was feeling okay. Kibum had smiled, dimples showing cutely as he lowered his gaze to his hands, the scene repeating in his head time after time.

“Tell me who is it!” Jonghyun demanded after a moment of having his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and almost popping out of their sockets. “You are smiling in that creepy way– who was it?!”

Kibum hadn’t been able to refrain himself from feeling happy and giddy at the short memory, and Jonghyun’s words had hit a nerve that left him feeling even giddier instead of annoying him.

“Who was what?” another voice joined them as a young man took a seat beside Kibum, brown eyes flicking from Jonghyun to his friend, and at the sight of the small smile gracing the elder’s lips, he raised an eyebrow.

“Kibum has a crush and he’s not spilling any details!” Jonghyun informed.

“Who said anything about a crush,” Kibum said calmly, though a blush was taking a good place on his cheeks as he shifted on his seat. “I just saw a lovely man this morning at Jinki's, but that’s it.”

Taemin’s eyebrow raised higher, but he didn’t comment on it as he started to unwrap his Subway sandwich. Jonghyun, however, narrowed his eyes and propped both hands on the table, getting up to look right at Kibum’s eyes and with a small space between them.

“‘A lovely man’? I don’t believe that’s nothing. You always say someone is hot or drop-dead gorgeous, lovely has never been an adjective for hot men who cause an impression on you,” he insisted, and Kibum’s ears reddened at the tips. “Spill. Now. Or I will have to go to the café asking who’s the _lovely_ man you happened to meet this morning. And I will shout. It will very much become of the knowledge of everyone.”  
  
Taemin was munching his subway beside them, quietly looking from one to another. Kibum huffed and looked away for a second.

“It’s nothing. It’s just a boy around our age that is new in there,” he stated, looking at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing around. “And I said lovely because his eyes are like really big? It’s quite adorable, and that’s all.”

“His eyes?” Jonghyun repeated, eyebrow still quirked.

Kibum furrowed his brow and spat a dry “Yes.” and that was all Jonghyun needed to make up his mind.

“Okay, that settles it. We’ll go to have dinner over there tonight,” he said, and Kibum almost fell off his chair.

“We never go there to have dinner!”

“There’s a time to try everything,” Jonghyun shrugged, sitting back on his chair.

“I’m not going,” Kibum countered, but Jonghyun smirked.

“I can go alone and judge by myself.”

Kibum spluttered.

“You don’t even know if his shift ends until late today.”

Jonghyun pursed his lips and took out his phone, quickly typing a message and waiting for less than a minute before he got the answer he needed.

“He will be there.”

Kibum groaned and hid his face behind his hands. Taemin smiled softly and took a sip of his soda.

“I won’t be able to accompany you, guys,” he said with the same gentle voice, “I have some stuff to do later in the afternoon.”

“Bu–“

“Don’t worry, it’s not like it’s important. This dork is just making a big deal out of something meaningless,” Kibum said before Jonghyun could blurt out anything else.

Taemin laughed behind his hand and nodded once, and Kibum reached out to ruffle his hair softly.

 

* * *

 

Dinnertime had been an embarrassing time. Jonghyun had insisted on sitting indoors so Kibum could look at his crush as much as he wanted while Jonghyun would be able to judge if he was a good candidate or not, but the only table available was the one right under the air conditioner. At first, Kibum had insisted on them going out, because he felt uncomfortably cold, but as he was getting up, he did it without any notion of the space and backed against the same person he was trying to avoid while the doe-eyed man was walking past him with a tray on his hands. He had ended up dropping both drinks all over his uniform, and Kibum had never been more mortified in his entire life. However, the now waiter (be it because it was demanded of him as an employee, though Kibum could swear he saw him being sincere) just smiled and brushed the accident off. He asked for some time off to change the apron and into another white t-shirt (which was definitely not a shirt he should use at work, but Jinki had always been a nice manager). When he came back, he was still the one in charge of their table, so when he returned he also brought a mocha latte and the vanilla latte both friends had ordered. The mocha had a clover on the foam, and Kibum’s had a heart. It was all Jinki’s art, too.

“Thanks!” Jonghyun said since Kibum looked like he was about to have a heart attack. “Uhm… hey, I don’t think I caught your name before the whole incident–”

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Kibum abruptly got up, almost sprinting his way far, far away from their table.

Names made everything more important, names helped to create fantasies, names transformed every meaningless thing into something significant out of nowhere.

Kibum washed his face and looked at himself for a long moment. He had never been like this. Usually he was a very collected young man around his crushes, but the thing was that this tall boy with lovely, lovely eyes didn’t feel like the usual. They hadn’t really crossed much of a word during the past minutes, yet each time he was close, Kibum could somehow feel it because his heart started to beat faster and then there he was, passing past them with another tray on his hand. It was ridiculous to look into stuff like this, he knew it, he also knew he could ‘sort of tell’ the other was close because his subconscious was the one reading Jonghyun’s body language and somehow his eyes caught the anticipation in his features even if it wasn’t that obvious because that’s how intuition worked.

And still that didn’t change that he felt like there was a powerful pull making him think he should keep the barista/waiter close to him no matter what.

Someone knocked on the bathroom and he felt his heart accelerating again.

“Sorry, it’s occupied,” he mumbled, hurrying to wash his hands again and dry his face softly with the back of his sweater.

“Are you okay?” and there it was, the same, deep voice that almost seemed to rumble in the stranger’s chest. Kibum’s knees were going weak as a smile –dorky and dimpled, made its way into his lips.

He had to shake his head and roll his eyes at how cheesy he was being out of the blue. He was going to stop all this nonsense. He was going to act like his cool and chill self instead of the lunatic fretting over signs that meant nothing else aside from the particular urgency of stopping to watch chick flicks on his free time. Then he took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Yeah, I was just feeling a tad feverish, but it’s all cool. I think I’ll head back home soon and have an early night,” he said, and inwardly he was quite surprised of how smooth the whole lie had come out. “And I’m really sorry for the accident. I know I said it before, but yeah, I’m sorry.”

The tall and handsome stranger didn’t say much, instead he smiled bashfully, though Kibum saw a peek of his crooked teeth and if the sole sight would just stop giving him butterflies fluttering around in his stomach he would be very, very grateful.

“No problem. I’m glad none of it spilled on yours though. Your clothes seem…” he trailed off, eyes with thick lashes dropping to regard Kibum’s lithe frame and staying a bit too long over his chest, particularly on the clavicles he could outline so well with this light. He cleared his throat and looked away quickly, a blush spreading over his cheeks yet again. “Uhm… expensive.”

Kibum chortled at the ridiculous statement –though it was actually true, and he had to stop himself from asking the young barista how was that he even knew that. You are not going to make of this something personal, he reminded himself mentally.

“Yeah… thanks for not dropping our orders on us, though. It would have been very painful,” he said and the man-whose-name-remained-unknown laughed softly and behind his hand. Usually Taemin did that, and it was endearing to see this gesture on someone as gorgeous as the man before him. And stop it right there, Kim Kibum, you aren’t going to chase after this man. You said you would take a break from love to focus on finishing your degree, you don’t need dramas right now, he mused, eyebrows knitting together for a second. “So– I guess I’m going. My friend over there could spill his own drink all by himself if I’m not close.”

The currently waiter shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked like he was about to ask something, but in the end he just nodded and something heavy dropped its weight on Kibum’s stomach.

“I’ll see you around, I guess?” Kibum said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes while he curled his hands into fists. He was not going to ask for a name. He was not going to make of any of this something important.

“Sure thing,” he answered just as easily.

 

* * *

  

“You have in there everything you have dreamed of in a guy and what do you do? You turn around, you don’t even ask for his name, and you insist on acting as if nothing ever happened. Explain this to me because it is very confusing,” Jonghyun said with arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

Kibum sighed as he tapped a finger against the table. Before him, a cup of caramel latte was waiting to be tried, and it also had the slogan of the place two blocks from uni. Kibum had decided that he would avoid Jinki’s café for a week, at least until he regained some control over his hormones and thoughts.

“I am about to finish uni, dork. I don’t have time for relationships. Besides it’s not like there won’t be other chances later. And for the record, we don’t even know if he’s into men, Jonghyun. With those looks, he could totally be a noona-killer,” he said, and if the thought sent jealousy straight to his stomach, he didn’t show it and instead focused on trying to continue reading his textbook for class. “He didn’t even look particularly interested into me. You said you had told him I wasn’t feeling well earlier, so he went to check up on me and what about that aside from it meaning he’s a really nice man?”

Jonghyun was sulking, trying to come up with a reply to argue more, but Kibum gave him an eye-roll.

“Just let it be. Wasn’t it you who said that what would be, would be in the end?” Kibum said, carefully lifting the cup to his lips and taking a small sip. It was all wrong, he noted with a scrunched up nose. It didn’t have the perfect amount of caramel and instead had too much caffeine. “If something is bound to happen between the two of us, it will happen. So chillax and just let it go.”

Jonghyun still wanted to counter that, and for the first time he cursed himself from saying such a thing.

“I just wanna add that sometimes what is bound to happen needs a little bit of help from both parties,” the brunette added, and Kibum rolled his eyes again.

“You said it. Both parties.”

Jonghyun smacked himself inwardly. He and his big mouth.

 

* * *

 

Except that luck was against Kibum’s rational decision of focusing on his classes and projects. The next day, while he was walking towards uni with a paper in his hand as he tried both to read it and make sure of not getting run over by a car, he didn’t see who was around him until someone fell into step with him and he almost screamed in horror at the thought of being kidnapped. He swiveled his head quickly to take a look at his aggressor, and his eyes widened when he saw Jinki’s employee smiling as he lifted a hand and murmured a “Hi”.

Kibum felt his stomach flipping over itself at the sight, and he tightened his grip on the paper.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” the stranger said with apologetic eyes, and really, it should be ridiculous how honest those eyes seemed to be. They were in Seoul, a cosmopolitan city where people lived and were out to get anyone who was in their way. Honest people with charming and sincere smiles didn’t stand a chance no matter how handsome they were.

“A little bit,” Kibum chortled, feeling flustered. Why was he losing his breath? Was he asthmatic all of the sudden? Or was it because it was just still hot even though summer was supposed to be gone by now?

“Sorry,” the barista said again, though he looked ahead and let out a small sigh. “You haven’t been around lately. Jinki commented on it.”

Kibum’s attention perked up at this, because had this boy just confessed he had asked about him to Jinki of all people? Yet he held himself up on that thought. He was not going to make of this anything remotely personal.c

“Yeah, I have been busy with uni and all that,” he said. “You know how those things are.”

The taller man nodded.

“I really don’t know how people like you do it. Work while you’re studying, I mean.” and Kibum had only said this because this was just a casual conversation between two young students. It didn’t mean anything, he repeated to himself, anything else but that he also knew how to be polite and make small chat when necessary. That was all.

“Well, sometimes there is no other choice,” and if Kibum expected to see a grim look on the taller boy’s face as he said this, he would have ended up being disappointed.

The man with dreamy looks didn’t look resigned to his fate or bitter about it. He just said it as if it was a fact, and there was a smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle in that beautiful way Kibum adored to see. He was an optimist, or something like that, Kibum noted, and this time it was his heart the one doing funny things to him.

Looking away, he nodded absentmindedly, and just as he was about to introduce himself, because really, it was only polite, they reached Jinki’s café and Kibum stopped himself from saying anything he would regret.

“So… hope to see you around soon? Jinki said he misses you,” the taller one told him with an easy and amused smile, and Kibum’s hopes (that really weren’t there, he told himself) fell to the ground. It had been Jinki who had brought the issue to the table. Probably all because of Jonghyun’s intervention. The barista was just a charming man who liked to be friendly. There was no special anything and Kibum had clearly being an idiot letting himself almost go with a cheesy story-line.

“Sure. Tell him I will drop by when exams are over,” he replied, and it was also his silent warning to Jinki, because exams weren't going to be over until the month ended, and that was three weeks away from that day.

They parted ways with just a wave, and Kibum sighed heavily as he continued his path. It had been a test and he almost failed. He decided that the next day he would take another path. He didn’t want to risk it at all, and like this, he didn’t bump into the-man-whose-name-would-remain-in-the-unknown-file for the following weeks.

 

* * *

 

“Taemin, tell him he’s being stupid,” Jonghyun said, pointing with his finger at Kibum.

“Hyung, you’re being stupid,” Taemin repeated with bright eyes.

Kibum only rolled his eyes at them.

“It’s called being a sensible being. I need to pass my last term with flying colors, Kim Jonghyun. All the effort I put into my whole university career can not go to hell just because of a stupid romance that might not even happen with someone whose name I don’t know.”

“His name is–“

“Shut up, I don’t want to know,” Kibum interrupted loudly. “I mean it when I say it, Jonghyun, I really don’t want to know.”

Jonghyun glared at him, but in the end his expression softened as soon as he spotted the urgency in Kibum’s orbs. He still didn’t understand why his friend wasn’t risking it. He wasn’t like this. He was someone who believed in love, who liked to watch romantic comedies and also was truthful in his hopes of one day finding his soulmate. Yet this was his choice, and Jonghyun was supposed to respect it, so he just nodded once.

“Thank you,” Kibum said, and this time around it was Jonghyun who rolled his eyes. “So, Taeminnie, how are things going with your boyfriend?”

Taemin pouted and stopped eating. This brought the others' attention and they stayed quiet until he spoke. He was the youngest of the three of them. He didn’t attend college yet, but he had meet Kibum during an English course offered by the university he was attending. Kibum was fluent in the language, just like Taemin, and he had been the first one to talk to Taemin when they had nothing better to do after they finished the exercises for class. Ever since, Kibum had insisted on the teenager tagging along with him and Jonghyun, and now they ate together on the days Taemin went to their uni to have his English class.

“Things aren’t that great,” the youngest sighed. “And there’s also the fact that I like someone else… have liked him for a while, but there’s just not much of a chance…”

“Nonsense. You’re the cutest human being on this Earth, also the sweetest and most sensitive. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Kibum said with conviction, reaching out to thread his fingers through Taemin’s silky hair.

The youngest smiled, pleased and a little bashful at the edges. Jonghyun smiled at the both of them.

“Thank you, hyung, but I think they like someone else right now,” Taemin mumbled, eyebrows knitting together just a tad. “And I’m not sure I can compete against that person. I mean, this man is older than me…”

“Well, if they don’t see your worth, they would have to be blind.” Kibum said, ruffling his hair playfully. “And if that’s the case and they say no, it’s okay because you can carry on instead of losing time in there. But first you have to end things properly with your boyfriend. That is if you are really sure.”

Taemin bit his lip.

“That’s the thing. I’m not sure. I just don’t want to hurt him. He has been really emotional lately… but he has noticed that I’m not… like before. I mean… I don’t know,” he whined, hiding his face in his arms.

“Well, if he has noticed something is off and it is hurting him, maybe you should break things off. Besides didn’t you say you have liked this other person for a while? If you’re not into your relationship anymore, it’s only reasonable you break it off. If you let time pass and you drift further away from your boyfriend, it could damage both of you, and I don’t wish that to anyone. It’s a horrible experience,” Jonghyun noted, shuddering at the idea.

Taemin sighed and turned to look at Kibum, who patted his cheek lovingly. The slender boy leaned against the gesture, and Kibum smiled gently at him.

“Exactly what the dinosaur in here said,” he agreed.

Taemin looked for a long moment at him, and then he averted his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it soon after, nodding.

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the week, Kibum had managed to keep his thoughts occupied with something more than the tanned brunette serving at Jinki’s café. Two weeks had passed since ‘the accident’ (how he decided to call it) and he had gotten covered most of his final slides for the thesis presentation. He was feeling good and accomplished, and decided that it should totally be celebrated, so he called Jonghyun and Jinki (he had forgiven him for the sake of his fun) to go clubbing, and they had agreed since there wouldn’t be any classes on Monday.

Taemin was still too young to hang out with them at those places, but Kibum had made sure to text him and plan a movie night the next day, and Taemin had sent lots of emojis to show his excitement.

By the time Jonghyun dropped by to pick him up, Kibum was more than ready to go wild. They were listening to Lady Gaga and singing out loud as they made their way over Jinki’s, so when Kibum’s eyes landed on the painfully familiar face of the young barista, he felt as if a bucket of cold water had fallen all over him. He turned around to look at Jonghyun so fast that he feared for a moment that he had pulled a ligament, but Jonghyun seemed as bewildered as he was, and it placated his anger just a bit.

Jinki walked towards their car with the other man beside him. Kibum made his best effort as to not look every piece of angered he was, but Jinki’s apologetic eyes didn’t help.

“Sorry, guys, but he’s new in town and I promised to hang out with him during the weekend. So I told him he should accompany us today.”

Kibum smiled softly and nodded, but inside he was a raging fire.

“Are you a dancer?” he asked to the doe-eyed boy, and the other blinked, gaze lowering a tad.

“I’m not much of one,” he said.

“Well, then that’s gonna change tonight. Get in. I need my booze,” he mumbled, and Jonghyun concerned looks through the rear-view mirror were pointedly ignored as he turned up the volume.

By the time they reached the club, Kibum made his way inside, shoulders bumping against Jonghyun’s, and a big smile on his face. He had decided to look at this from a positive perspective. He was getting some eye-candy. This was his reward for working so hard during the past days, and if he also got the other man near to dance with him, then it was also going to be perfect. But after it all? It would go back to how it was.

Except that when he turned around to ask them if the table he reserved was alright, his eyes met the taller's and it was like all the air was knocked out of him. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark trousers that hugged his frame perfectly. There was nothing remotely fashionista about his outfit, nothing that stood out between all the colors, light and darkness around them, and still it was enough to catch Kibum’s attention entirely. If he could, he would have asked himself who was this man and why was that he held such a strong power over the wires of his brain, how was he able to reduce his thinking into nothing in a matter of seconds. Jonghyun, however, was the one who saved him from his falling as he jabbed his ribs hard.

“Who’s up for ordering a bottle? Vodka fans say yes,” he said, and Jinki and he raised their hands. The boy-with-no-name-inside-his-head smiled as he looked at them both. “Whisky ones raise your hands,” and this time it was only Jonghyun. “Jinki and I beat you, guys. This is a democracy,” he resolved with a wink thrown at the barista’s direction, and just like that he made a sign to their waiter and ordered their vodka bottle along with raspberry juice.

“A coke for me,” the doe-eyed boy said as he took a seat next to Kibum, and when he noticed this, he was torn between trying to get away as soon as he could and leaning in just a little more to take a good sniff at his cologne because he smelled that nice. Instead –and making use of all his willpower while he gripped the edges of the stool, he shook his head and tsk-ed at the choice.

“Where’s your spirit for having fun?” he asked, and it earned him a soft and low chuckle.

Kibum thought it should be illegal for anyone to have their voice (and everything that needed it) rumbling inside their chest and it being perceived by others in spite of the blasting music around them.

“I’m not much of an alcohol guy,” he admitted, leaning in just a bit so Kibum could hear him.

Of course it made something flutter inside Kibum’s chest.

“Still. We’re all at least having one drink. Don’t make me beg,” he insisted.

The barista tapped his lips in contemplation –which was a pretty much distracting gesture in Kibum’s opinion, and then he smiled widely and took the bottle to start pouring it in everyone’s glasses, included his. Kibum beamed at him, and in a matter of minutes, the four of them were drinking and laughing carelessly, finally enjoying themselves and getting lost little by little into the beats of the music and the dizzying effect of the alcohol.

 

* * *

 

Kibum thought about not getting drunk. Had a long discussion with himself about the cons and the pros about letting himself get loose around the taller boy, but all the caution had flown out of the window each time his gaze met the other's eyes. He was having fun, just like the rest of them, and Kibum still didn’t know his name, but they were getting along so nicely that he forgot about this easily enough.

“Let’s go to dance,” he surprised even himself as he said this, his hand having a life of its own and already grasping the tanned boy’s wrist as he smiled.

The lovely man, the same endearing and terribly handsome barista with no name inside his head and with just the right amount of charm to break his heart in pieces, didn’t say anything and instead shifted his hold so he was able to grasp Kibum’s hand in his. Like this, he was the one who brought the other to the dance floor, and all of Kibum's reservations and warnings went into silence as soon as the taller boy found a good spot and placed his hands –gentle and strong, Kibum noted, on the smaller’s hips.

The attraction between them was like sizzling electricity. They were looking right into each other’s eyes as Kibum moved softly to the beat of the song. The other followed his rhythm, but his hands stayed were they were. The warmth of his body and how real and firm he felt right then was making Kibum’s pupils dilate. Then he cracked a smile and leaned into Kibum’s space, and he forgot how to breathe.

The taller boy pulled him closer by the hips, and Kibum went along with it, hands resting over the other's chest. His eyes widened after he felt how his heart was racing against his ribcage. In the dark, he couldn’t see any sort of blush tinging his cheeks red, but he could imagine it as the younger's eyes flicked from his gaze to his lips, and it made something inside him tighten even more. They didn’t exchange any words, there wasn’t anything they felt like saying right then, and instead the distance between them became shorter and shorter. It was just a second before Kibum’s pretty lips captured the dreamy boy’s plump ones, and it was as if all the life had come back to him while time stopped around them.

His hands went up to tangle into the taller's long locks, and everything about that moment was screaming at him that this was it, that every single detail had fallen into place. The barista tilted his head to find a better angle and Kibum licked his way into his mouth. The tanned boy tightened his grip on his hips, pulling him closer, a hum rumbling in his chest and Kibum’s senses vibrated with need.

He kissed in a way that made Kibum’s knees grow weak. They pulled away from the contact for a second, and then they were kissing again, the barista meeting him halfway. He also gave a low hum of approval when Kibum took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it before letting go. He was grinning as they stared at each other’s eyes, and one of Kibum’s palms cupped his cheek. The taller man nuzzled into his palm, and Kibum’s heart broke at the tenderness of the gesture.

Somehow they had ended up in the farthest corner of the club. Kibum’s back was pressed against a wall, and most of the other's large frame was covering him from the eyes of the people who risked glances at them. The barista’s long fingers slipped under the hem of Kibum’s shirt, and then trailed their way up and down the soft and warm skin of his back. Kibum’s back arched at the contact, and he started to kiss a path from his jaw to the long column of his neck, his mouth and senses rejoicing into the taste of the sun-kissed skin as his fingers tugged lightly at the taller’s soft chocolate hair.

The boy with warm eyes pressed his cheek against Kibum’s side of his head and grabbed his sides with the enough force to make him feel giddier between his arms. Pulling back just the enough to scan his face, the taller's eyes watched Kibum’s expression, and what he found there, open and truthful, made his eyes brighten up just a little more. He bumped their noses together, eyes half-lidded as he scattered small and brief kisses across Kibum’s parted lips and jaw, and then back at the corners of his lips, avoiding to kiss him like before just to savor more of his need.

They were two men who didn’t know each other’s names, but it didn’t feel like they were strangers. The doe-eyed boy’s affection was clear and loud in the way he touched and kissed him, and while Kibum might not know what name he should say between sighs and little moans, everything inside his heart was telling him that this, all of this, wasn’t odd and foreign. That being with the brunette was like finally coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ omg I'm so nervous about this project. But first a special thanks to hellotweetygirl for accepting to be my beta. I hope I didn't get on her nerves a lot while she read through this– haha–
> 
> And well, since I'm going to be a year older soon enough, I wanted to do something to commemorate (?) all the time I have spent alive– and idk, I really wanted to write a long MinKey fic, so I hope you all enjoy what I'll try to do in here. It has a lot of thoughts put on– and yeah, thank you very much for reading. Any comments are always welcomed!


End file.
